The Meaning of Home
by Naleyfan416
Summary: Haley gets offered a job in Tree Hill and moves from California; Nathan returns to his hometown after many years. What happens when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH!

A/N: I decided to start this story and I hope you guys like it! Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>"Momma, I can't find my basketball. I've looked everywhere. You said I could go play, if I helped pack," 5 year old Jamie said running into the living room.<p>

"Jim Jam," Brooke stated looking up from one of the boxes being packed, "I already packed it up. Sorry, I forgot that you wanted it left out. How about you help Aunt Brooke instead?"

"Aunt Brooke…" Jamie pouted, "I'm tired of packing."

Haley laughed from the kitchen before saying, "Jamie, I don't think you finished packing up your toys. We'll get your basketball later, but right now you need to help. Now go finish packing your toys and then you can play."

"Ok momma," Jamie replied walking back to his room.

"Hales, can I please take a break?" Brooke asked before walking into the kitchen. "We've been packing all morning."

"Brooke, I've been packing all morning, while you and Jamie have been trying to find any excuse not to pack. How about you help me finish the kitchen, then we'll go grab lunch?" Haley stated with a smile.

Brooke sighed before grabbing a plate and wrapping it up and placing it into a box. "It's hard to believe we'll be moving out of here in a week. It seems like just yesterday we were moving in here. Remember we moved in here right after Jamie's first birthday. I'm sure going to miss it, but I'm looking forward to moving to Tree Hill," she said while continuing to pack.

"Yeah, I hope Jamie likes it," Haley said quietly, "I feel like I'm taking him away from everything he's ever known. I've worked so hard to make a great life for him, but I sometimes feel like I should do more."

"Hales, you've gone above and beyond for him and he loves you. He'll like Tree Hill. This will be a good opportunity for all of us, especially you. You deserve this," Brooke responded while giving her a hug.

"I couldn't have done this without you. I'm really glad you're coming with us," Haley replied, "Now let's finish packing." They both laughed and wrapped everything up in the kitchen.

They all three had lived in this apartment for four years now. Haley had Jamie while in college after her boyfriend ditched her because he didn't want a kid. Brooke helped raise Jamie while they both went to school. Haley and Brooke had both graduated from Stanford about three years ago. Haley had been working as a middle school teacher for the past couple of years until she got offered a job in Tree Hill. After much consideration, Haley decided to take the offer and Brooke decided to move as well. After all, Brooke had been her best friend since toddlers and had lived with Haley since she was ten. Brooke's parents died in a car accident and the James took her in as one of their own. Since then, Brooke and Haley have gone through everything together.

* * *

><p>Nathan walked into the café knowing his mom would want to see him when he got in from Charlotte. It felt weird being back in Tree Hill after all these years. After high school, he got a full scholarship to play basketball at Duke. After graduating from Duke, he was drafted into the Charlotte Bobcats. He had been playing with them now for four years until he tore out his knee about six months ago. The injury made him walk away from the game he had always loved. The past few months had been pretty hard for him until he received a call from his old coach, which is why he was back in Tree Hill.<p>

"Nathan," Karen said with a smile when she saw her oldest son walk into the café, "I didn't think you were coming until tomorrow."

"I decided to come today because Whitey wanted to see me first thing in the morning. I figured I would come see you and maybe grab a bite to eat," he replied with a smirk.

Karen laughed, "I'll bring out usual in a second. Welcome home." Nathan smiled before sitting down and waited for his mom to bring him some lunch. After he finished, he told his mom he would see her tonight and left.

He walked around town before stopping at the River Court. He figured Luke would be here and he was right. "I see some things never change. Whatcha thinking about lil bro?" Nathan asked.

"Ideas for my second novel, any ideas?" Luke replied dribbling the basketball.

"I forget my brothers a bestselling author. How about the hometown legend that walked away from his dream after blowing out his knee?" Nathan answered.

Luke stopped dribbling and looked at his brother. "Speaking of your knee, how are you feeling? Rehab still going alright," he wondered.

"I'm no longer depressed if that's what you wanna know. The knee is getting better. The doctor says I should still take it easy and keep it iced at night. He said that I should be ok coaching though. I just can't play anytime soon," Nathan added, "Whitey wants to see me in the morning."

"It's funny that he's finally retiring. I think this will be good for you too," he stated.

"We'll see. I may need your help being an assistant coach when you have time. Also, I was wondering if I could crash at your place tonight since my house isn't ready to be moved into yet," Nathan smirked.

Luke sighed, "I don't care just as long as you pick up after yourself." Nathan simply laughed and followed his brother to his car. Tomorrow Nathan would start as the new head basketball coach at Tree Hill High.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I love hearing what people think! Please keep the reviews coming!

* * *

><p>"That's the last one," Brooke huffed dropping the last box on the floor. They had spent all day moving in boxes into their new house. They had arrived in Tree Hill that morning and had been moving boxes ever since.<p>

"Momma, can we go get food now? I'm starving!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty please," Brooke begged, "plus I really wanna see the town."

"Fine, but tomorrow we are unpacking," Haley responded. The three of them decided to walk into town since it wasn't that far away.

They had been walking for a few minutes when Jamie spotted a sign that said Karen's Café. "Momma, why don't we try there?" he asked.

"Alright," Haley answered as they made their way inside.

Once they entered, a blonde haired man came over to them and said, "You guys can sit anywhere you'd like. My mom will be right out to take your order."

"Thanks," Brooke grinned, "I'm Brooke, by the way. What's your name?"

Haley simply laughed and walked over to an empty booth with Jamie. "Momma, why does Aunt Brooke always flirt?" he wondered.

"That's just Brooke, baby," Haley tried explaining.

Brooke walked over a couple of seconds later with the blonde haired man. "Guys, this is Luke. He's going to join us for lunch, then show us around town," she exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you Luke. Sorry for my crazy friend here. I'm Haley and this is my son, Jamie," Haley replied introducing them.

Luke smiled before saying, "It's quite alright. I'm not used to pretty girls coming up to me; usually it's my brother they flock to. Brooke tells me you guys just moved here from California. I would be glad to show you guys around town after you eat. Is there anywhere you would like to go?"

"Could you show me where the high school is? I start work there next week and just kind of wanna get a feel of where I'm going," Haley added.

"Sure I don't mind. I'm guessing you are the new teacher that they just hired. My brother is the head basketball coach there. I'll have to introduce you to him sometime," Luke responded, "What about you little man? Anywhere you would like to go?"

"Is there a park that has a basketball goal?" Jamie asked excitedly.

Luke laughed before replying, "Actually, there is. It's my favorite place in town. Do you like to play because I actually coach a youth basketball team and maybe you could help me sometime? That is if it's ok with your mom."

"That's so cool!" Jamie shouted before realizing he was inside and needed to lower his voice, "Sorry momma."

Haley smiled down at her son. "That's ok and we'll see. However, Luke you don't have to butter up my son to get close to Brooke. I think she already likes you," Haley joked.

"Hales," Brooke stated, "be nice." Jamie just giggled at them.

A few minutes later Karen walked over to their table. "Well Luke you didn't tell me we had customers waiting. Excuse my son. What can I get you?" Karen asked.

"Sorry mom, I was introducing myself to our new residents. This is Brooke, Haley, and Jamie. Haley is the new English teacher at the high school. Guys, this is my mother and owner of the café, Karen," Luke answered.

"Nice to meet you. I hope my son has been on his best behavior. I'll take your orders and let you guys hang out some more," Karen replied.

"I'll have a sweet tea and could he get a cup of water to drink? And I'll have a house salad with ranch and he'll get the kids order of chicken tenders and French fries," Haley said.

"I'll have a diet coke to drink and a house salad for me too with ranch," Brooke added.

"Alright, I'll be right out with your drinks and your food should be out shortly," Karen finished with a smile.

* * *

><p>After finishing their lunch, Luke gave them a tour of the town. He showed them all of the places they wanted to see and had just left the high school. He saved the River Court for last because he figured Jamie would want to play for a few minutes. They walked up to the River Court and he smiled as he saw Jamie's face. "So this is it," Luke said grabbing his basketball that he kept in one of the bushes.<p>

"Wow! This is pretty awesome. Can we play?" Jamie asked.

"I'm up for it, if your mom says it's alright," Luke added.

Jamie ran to Haley and begged, "Please momma!"

"Yes, you can play for a little while, but then we gotta head home," Haley answered.

Luke and Jamie played for about thirty minutes before Jamie started getting tired. Haley finally said it was time to go home and looked at Brooke. "I think I'm going to stay for a little longer and will see you guys at the house," Brooke responded.

Haley smiled before telling her son, "Jamie, thank Luke for playing with you."

"Thanks," Jamie said shyly.

"Anytime, I had a lot of fun. We'll have to do it again soon," Luke stated.

Jamie grinned and looked towards Brooke, "See ya later Aunt Brooke."

Haley said her goodbyes as well and thanked Luke again for the tour. They left Brooke and Luke and headed home.

* * *

><p>Brooke and Luke were now sitting on one of the benches near the River Court. They had been talking since Haley had walked off. "So what made you guys pick Tree Hill? I mean I know Haley got offered the job, but what interested you to come. If you mind me asking," Luke wondered.<p>

"Well this may sound crazy but Haley and Jamie were the reason I moved. Haley has been my best friend since I can remember. My mom was really good friends with Haley's mom and so we were together all the time. The summer after I turned ten, my parents were in a car accident and were killed. Haley's parents took me in and raised me as their own, even though they already were raising Haley and her two older brothers. Since then, Haley and I haven't been apart," Brooke explained.

"That must have been rough losing your parents, but it seems you had a good support group to help you through it," Luke commented.

Brooke smiled, "Haley and I have there for each other through everything. I helped raise Jamie even, plus finish college. I wouldn't trade it for anything though. They're my family."

"What about Jamie's dad?" Luke asked.

"You mean the sorry douche bag that left Haley when she was two months pregnant because he didn't want to be tied down with a kid," Brooke huffed, "Yeah he's never met Jamie and he never will."

"Wow, sorry for bringing it up," Luke apologized.

Brooke smiled before adding, "It's fine. I just feel bad for both of them sometimes. Jamie is her life and she would do anything for him. I just sometimes feel that she is lonely. That's one reason why I talked her into moving here actually. I figured she could use a change. What about you? What's your story?"

Luke laughed, "Not much to tell really. I was born and raised here in Tree Hill with my parents and older brother. We were both on the basketball team and went to Duke on a full ride. He's older than me by a year, so he finished before I did and went into the NBA. I decided to go a different route and wrote a novel after I graduated. I moved back here after living in New York for a year and am working on my second book. I coach a youth basketball team in my spare time and help my mom out at the café."

"Sounds pretty impressive for someone who didn't have much to tell," she joked.

"Well between my brother and I, I'm usually considered the boring one," he replied.

Brooke smiled, "I'm not seeing anything boring about ya, but what do I know? Maybe you should take me out to dinner one night and I can help be a better judge."

"You're something else," Luke stated, "but how about Friday night?"

Brooke answered, "Sounds like a date." They continued talking for a few more minutes before Luke walked her to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! I hope you like it and I promise more Naley to come... please review!

* * *

><p>The first week of school was always hectic, especially at the high school level. Haley had finally settled in after a rough few days. All of her students seemed to like her for the most part. Monday and Tuesday were spent getting to know her students, while Wednesday is when she assigned her first reading assignment. It was now Thursday and she was starting to have everything organized, both in her class and at home. She had pretty much spent all week after she got home to unpack everything. Brooke had been busy getting to know Luke.<p>

Since she was new to Tree Hill, she normally spent her lunch break in her classroom. Today she decided to make her way to the teacher's lounge. As she was walking in the door, she bumped into a tall man with the most beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

"No problem," he replied as he smiled and continued walking.

She stood there for a second surprised that the man hadn't bothered to say anything else. She grew curious as to who he was. She assumed he was a teacher here, but she was unsure since she hadn't met anyone besides Principal Turner. She shrugged it off and went and grabbed some chips from the snack machine to go with her sandwich. She finished her lunch but kept going back to the man's face. There was just something about him that she couldn't get out of her mind.

Nathan was running late after stopping in at the teacher's lounge because one of the teachers had wanted to discuss one of his players. He had accidentally run into another lady on his way out, but he was already late and knew Luke was waiting on him. He felt bad and told himself he would apologize to her later. After all, she was probably one of the teachers. After being gone for so many years, he hardly knew any of the teachers because most of them were fairly new.

He walked into the gym to find his brother waiting on him. "It's about time you got here. Where were you? Run into a pretty woman who wanted your number or something," Luke joked.

"Actually, I did run into an attractive woman, but no she didn't get my number. I didn't even get to catch her name because I was trying to meet you in time," Nathan stated.

"Well I'm sure you'll see her again. Anyway, I wanted to see if you could help me tomorrow after school. I've got to get the boys ready for their first game in a couple of weeks. I figured you could help me since I'm helping you move all your stuff in this weekend. After all, you've been staying with me for a whole week it's the least you could do," he added.

Nathan laughed, "You're just mad because you haven't been able to invite your new girlfriend over yet. Besides, it's not my fault I can't move all my stuff in by myself. I'll come help you tomorrow though because I'm such an awesome brother. By the way, when do I get to meet your girlfriend?"

"You can meet her tomorrow," he responded, "now I have to go run an errand for Mom. See ya later."

* * *

><p>It was now Friday and Nathan headed to the community center. Like promised, he was going to help Luke with his team. He walked into the building and saw Luke playing around with a young boy. He also happened to notice a beautiful brunette sitting on the sidelines watching them. "Hey bro," Luke yelled once he noticed Nathan.<p>

"Hey, who's the little man? Let me guess your girlfriend's son or little brother?" Nathan said once he got close.

Luke laughed, "Actually, no this is her nephew. Jamie, this is my brother Nathan."

"Nice to meet you," Jamie replied before looking at Luke and asking, "do you want me to go sit with Aunt Brooke now?"

Luke looked down at the boy and answered, "Yeah, I'll let you play some more after practice before you head home."

Jamie smiled before running over to the brunette Nathan noticed earlier. "I'm guessing Brooke is your girlfriend?" Nathan nodded towards her.

"Yeah, so keep your hands off. I'll introduce you after practice," Luke stated as the boys walked out of the locker room.

Practice started and went fairly well. Nathan helped with the point and shooting guards, while Luke worked with the rest of the team. As practice was drawing towards a close, Nathan noticed another brunette join Brooke and Jamie on the bleachers. After a few minutes, he realized that was the woman who he ran into yesterday at school. He walked over to Luke who was finishing up with a pep talk for the team. "Luke, who is that lady sitting beside Jamie?" Nathan wondered.

Luke smiled as the boys headed to the locker room, "That would be Jamie's mom. I could introduce her to you as well, if ya want."

"I'll introduce myself," Nathan finished as he walked in their direction.

* * *

><p>Haley had just arrived at the community center and went to sit beside Brook and Jamie. She noticed Luke had another guy helping him, but she couldn't see his face. As she sat down, she looked over at the guy just as he turned to face her. She then realized it was the same guy who ran into yesterday. "Brooke, who is that other guy helping Luke?" she asked.<p>

"That's Luke's brother, Momma," Jamie piped in.

"His name in Nathan and I think he coaches the high school basketball team. Why? Do you like?" Brooke wondered.

Haley sighed, "That was the guy who ran into me yesterday, the one who barely said two words to me."

"Well I would say I would get Luke to introduce you, but I guess I won't have to because he's heading this way," Brooke added, "Jamie, why don't we go see Luke?"

Brooke walked away before Haley could stop her. She was left by herself as she noticed the man walking towards her.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for bothering you, but I wanted to come apologize for yesterday. I was running late and not paying attention to where I was going. I'm Nathan by the way," he said.

Haley smiled, "I'm Haley."

"Well Haley, nice to meet you. I believe I met your son earlier. I hope you have a great day," he finished. He figured she was married since she had a son. Hitting on her was out of the question, he thought as he headed outside, but her husband must be one lucky gu.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! Thanks again for all the reviews! I did want to mention that keep in mind when reading this chapter that Nathan assumes she's married and Haley knows nothing about him except that hes Luke's brother and he coaches basketball at THHS. With that said, please enjoy and I would love reviews if you wish to send one!

* * *

><p>It had been a week since she had seen Nathan. Even though they taught at the same school, she never saw him. Brooke had been bugging her all week about him. It was now Friday and she had told Brooke that she would meet her for lunch at the café. As soon as the bell rang, she grabbed her purse and walked to the café. She walked inside only to find Luke sitting at one of the booths. "Well hello Luke. Brooke forgot to mention that this was a group lunch, but I'm glad you could join us," Haley joked as she sat across from him, "Where is she anyway?"<p>

"Actually, I was meeting Nathan for lunch and ran into Brooke. She decided that we could all just eat together. I hope that's ok," Luke added, "besides, Brooke tells me that you like him. She went to the restroom though."

"For one, I don't really know him and for two, Brooke tries to set me up with every single guy she comes across," Haley stated.

Luke smiled before replying, "Well if it's any consolation, Jamie seems to like him. He taught Jamie how to shoot the other day. As far as Brooke goes, you and I both know she only wants to see you happy."

"She is already rubbing off on you I see. However, I have a feeling you are trying to help her set me up with your brother. As I've told her, he's clearly not interested, nor do I want a relationship right now," Haley responded.

Luke sighed, "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Brooke walked over a few seconds later and grinned, "Hey Hales, glad you could make it! I'm sure Nathan should be here soon, and then we can order." Haley just grunted as her response.<p>

As predicted, Nathan walked in a couple of minutes later and saw them. He was surprised to see Haley sitting with his brother, but Brooke he expected since Luke was always with her. He had finally met her over the weekend. He had been at the River Court with Luke when she had brought Jamie to hang out. He had wondered where Haley was but chose not to ask. "Well hello lil bro. Nice to see you again Brooke and you too Haley," Nathan said with a smile as he sat down.

"It's about time you got here, I'm starving!" Brooke exclaimed.

Luke laughed before asking, "What took you so long? I swear you never show up on time."

"Shut up," Nathan groaned, "Sorry you guys had to wait."

"We haven't been waiting long. Those two just seem to be tag teaming us today," Haley added. Nathan couldn't help but smile over at her.

Karen soon walked over to the table and said, "Well glad to see all of you made it. What can I get you?" she paused, "Let me guess salads for the girls and hamburgers for you two." They all nodded a yes as Karen made her way back into the kitchen.

"So I was thinking we should have a cookout at your house tomorrow since you're all moved in now," Luke suggested to Nathan, "plus basketball won't start until next week."

"That's fine by me, as long as you do the cooking. Haley would you and Jamie like to come?" he wondered.

"What about me?" Brooke pouted.

Nathan joked, "I figured you would invite yourself anyway, but I guess you can come too."

Haley laughed, "We would love to come. Thanks for asking. And Brooke, I do believe he is right, you would have invited yourself."

"I see how it is. You're siding with him now," Brooke stated, "Either way, Luke will do the grilling and I'll organize everything. This is going to be so much fun!"

Nathan glanced at Haley and whispered, "Should I be worried?" Haley just smiled. The food came out soon after and they all talked about their day so far.

* * *

><p>They had just finished eating lunch when Haley noticed she needed to head back to school to get ready for her next class. "Sorry guys, but I've gotta go," Haley said getting up from the table.<p>

"I need to be heading back too. Why don't I walk with you," Nathan commented getting up as well.

"Ok," Haley replied, "See you guys later." Brooke simply smiled at her best friend as she watched her walk out with Nathan.

As they were heading back to the school, Nathan tried to find something to talk about. He was never nervous around girls, but Haley wasn't just any girl. There was something about her that he couldn't get out of his head, but then the next thought in his head made him stop. Haley noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you your husband could come with you to the cookout," he responded.

Haley looked confused and stated, "I'm not married."

"Ok that was awkward I'm sorry. I just assumed because of Jamie…" he started.

Haley smiled, "Nathan, its ok. I can see how you got confused, but for the record Jamie's father is not in the picture. He actually left me when I was two months pregnant with him. Looking back, I can't hate him for leaving because I still have Jamie and he's the best thing that could have happened to me. That little boy is my life."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that alone. I don't understand how he could just walk away," Nathan commented, "Jamie is a great kid."

"I was never alone. I had my family and Brooke. Brooke helped me while we were both finishing up college, and look at us now. I do feel bad though sometimes because besides my brothers and dad he hasn't been around any other guys. Well until we moved here. Luke tells me you taught Jamie how to shoot the other day and I really appreciate that. You and Luke have been really great around him," she added.

Nathan smiled, "Like I said, it's hard not to like the kid. You're a great mom, Haley, and it definitely shows how much he loves you."

"Are you always this charming to the single moms you meet?" she joked.

He smirked, "That depends on if you find me charming. For the record, it's not every day that I get to have a real conversation with a beautiful woman."

"Nathan Scott, you're making me blush, so stop it," she said turning her head away from him as she felt her cheeks turn pinkish.

"I like that I can make you blush, but I'll stop for now. Besides, I do believe you have a class to get to," he replied, "See ya later Ms. Haley James."

"Later Mr. Scott," she joked as she walked into her classroom. What a day, she thought as she sat down at her desk; tomorrow was bound to be interesting. What was Nathan Scott's story anyway?

* * *

><p>AN: I tried to add more Naley in this chapter for you guys... next up is the cookout!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! I was sad to see only one review for last chapter... thank you **Mrs Haley James Scott 23 **for your comment. Also, thanks for all the other reviews from the previous chapters. I always love hearing what you guys think! Please keep the reviews coming!

* * *

><p>Saturday couldn't have come soon enough. Haley had had a smile on her face since yesterday. Brooke had noticed but chose not to comment until now. "So Hales, can I guess why you have a smile on your face this early in the morning?" Brooke asked.<p>

"It's a great day to be spending with friends," Haley said heading to Jamie's room, "I need to go get Jamie ready and then we can go."

"Whatever you say, but you never did tell me how your walk back to the school went yesterday. Judging from your smile, I would say it went well," Brooke commented. Haley ignored her and went to help Jamie get ready. He had been excited when they told him they would be going over to Nathan's house for a cookout today.

Haley walked in Jamie's room to find him trying to put on his shoes. "Jamie, let momma help you. Remember the way I showed you. I'll do this foot and I'll let you tie your other shoe," she said knowing he liked to do things himself.

"Momma, I'm so excited that we get to go to Nathan's house. He is so cool! Did you know that he used to play in the NBA?" Jamie replied excitedly.

"No, I didn't know that honey, but we need to get going soon. After we tie your shoes, go ahead and get in the car while I grab my casserole. Aunt Brooke will help you get buckled," Haley added finishing with his shoe.

Jamie did as his mom asked and went to the car. Brooke helped strap him in while Haley grabbed her casserole from the stove. They all loaded up the car and headed to Nathan's. He had given her directions yesterday at lunch.

* * *

><p>Haley pulled up to a huge two story house and parked next to Luke's car. Brooke helped Jamie get out while Haley grabbed her dish. They made their way inside after Nathan greeted them at the door. "So Brooke, Luke is outside by the grill if you wanna go join him," Nathan said after they were all inside.<p>

"Sounds good, I'll bring your dish with me as I go Hales. Jim Jam, why don't you come with me and let Nathan give momma a tour of the house?" Brooke suggested with a smile.

Haley handed Brooke the dish and stood there for a second without saying anything. She was unsure of how to start the conversation and was glad when Nathan asked, "Would you like a tour?"

Haley smiled, "Sure lead the way. Maybe while we're walking you could tell me more about the owner."

"Well I'm not sure what Luke has told you about me, but I'll start at the beginning I guess until I bore you to death. I grew up in Tree Hill with my parents and Luke. We both played basketball and were pretty popular in this town. We were awarded full ride scholarships to Duke where we eventually graduated. I was then drafted to the Charlotte Bobcats where I've spent the past four years until about six months ago. I tore several ligaments in my knee which ended my career. I've been going to physical therapy ever since. Up until a few weeks ago, I wasn't the greatest person to be around though. After all, basketball was my life. Then my old coach called me and offered me his job as the coach for the Ravens. Here I am," he finished.

"Wow that's a lot. It must have been really tough to go through that injury. I couldn't imagine," Haley replied, "So has the therapy helped?"

Nathan responded, "Yea, but I still can't play. I'm limited on what I can do and doctors tell me that I'm supposed to keep it iced at night. On a positive note, my mood has changed a lot. I'm no longer depressed about it, and I've finally accepted it. But enough about me, I wanna hear more about the wonderful Ms. Haley James."

Haley laughed, "Well I grew up in California with my parents and two older brothers. Brooke and I grew up together because our mothers were childhood friends. Her parents were killed in a car accident when we were ten and she moved in with us. We both went to Stanford and eventually graduated with a teaching degree. During my sophomore year, I was dating a guy and got pregnant. You already know how that turned out. After graduating, I became a teacher at a local school until a couple of months ago when I got offered the job at the high school. That's pretty much it about little ole me."

"Well how about I show you around and then we can head outside. I'm sure Luke and Brooke are up to no good," he joked.

"If I know Brooke, she's probably teaching my son bad things," she replied with a smile.

Nathan smiled back, "For the record, I love when you smile." With that, he led her around the house and showed her the various rooms. Afterwards, they headed outside to see Brooke and Luke.

* * *

><p>"I see you two finally decided to join us. That must have been some tour," Brooke grinned.<p>

Haley smiled, "Actually it was, Nathan showed me everything, including the Jacuzzi tub in his bathroom."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Brooke shrieked.

"Nope, too bad this isn't Luke's house. I guess you'll never get to use it," Haley stated walking off towards Jamie who was bouncing the basketball around.

"Hales, that's not fair," Brooke whined running after her.

Luke was confused and asked, "Did I miss something?" Nathan and Luke were standing next to the grill watching to two girls.

Nathan laughed, "It appears that Brooke is jealous that I have a Jacuzzi. You may wanna consider getting one."

"So I'm guessing the tour went well," Luke commented.

"Yes Luke, but I'm not talking about this with you. Haley is a very special person, but I don't think she's looking for a relationship right now. I'm fine being her friend if that's what she wants," Nathan added, "so don't try to push into anything more."

Luke stood there stunned before saying, "I do believe this is the first girl you've ever took up for. You're right though Haley is special and deserves the best. For what it's worth, I think you could give her what she deserves and what you deserve as well. But I'm not going to push either one of you, as far as Brooke, she just simply wants to see her happy."

"Me too," Nathan responded, "Food about ready?"

"Yea," Luke replied, "go get the girls and Jamie and let's eat!" Nathan gathered the group together and they all sat down and ate lunch. Today turned into a good day after all, Haley thought while looking around, Tree Hill was starting to feel like home.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! I'll try to post another chapter within the next couple of days... please review!

* * *

><p>The first game of the season for the Tree Hill Ravens was always at home and the gym was crowded with fans. Haley, Brooke, and Jamie finally found a seat next to a group of girls gushing at the players. Haley smiled at them, since a couple of them were in her class, before sitting down. Jamie was really excited because this was his first basketball game, with the exception of the few youth basketball games that he had been to so far.<p>

Since the cookout at Nathans, they had all been hanging out more. Haley and Nathan had gotten a lot closer too but were still just friends. As promised, Luke had backed off and tried his best to convince Broke to do the same, but she still put her two cents in at times. Brooke spotted Luke and Nathan helping the team warm up and waved over at Luke. Luke excused himself and walked over to them. "Glad you guys could come. Nathan has really been working with the team lately. Speaking of the team, Jamie come sit with us and afterwards you can meet all the guys," Luke added.

Jamie jumped out of his seat. "Awesome!" he exclaimed before hugging his mom and following Luke.

Haley smiled at the two, especially when Nathan joined them and ruffled Jamie's hair in greeting. "He's good with him," Brooke commented.

"I know Brooke. Jamie really likes him too, but we're just friends. I admit though I'm kinda nervous about this game," Haley replied.

Brooke laughed and joked, "I know right. You could always go give Nathan some words of encouragement to help him focus on the game. I'm sure he could use some right now."

"Shut up," Haley groaned and ignored her. She did, however, smile at Nathan when he looked up into the bleachers. She figured that's the least she could do.

* * *

><p>The game was pretty intense, but the Ravens managed to win by five points. Haley and Brooke were waiting outside of the locker room when the guys walked out. Jamie ran over to Haley and yelled, "Momma, can we go get pizza? Nathan said I needed to ask you first. Please Momma!"<p>

"Alright, but you need to calm down first," Haley said before looking up at the guys, "I guess we're going for pizza then."

"Actually, Luke and I already have plans, so it looks like it's just the three of you tonight," Brooke added with a grin.

Luke looked confused before smiling, "Yea, sorry guys. See ya later!"

Nathan watched them walk away before turning towards Haley and Jamie. "So, you guys ready to go?"

Haley grabbed Jamie's hand and started walking to the car. As they were walking, Jamie also grabbed Nathan's hand and smiled.

Unbeknownst to them, Brooke and Luke had turned the corner and watched the group of three from a distance. "So what are these plans of ours anyway?" Luke wondered.

"I figured we could pick up something and head back to your place. But did you just see that? Jamie grabbed Nathan's hand while he was holding onto Hales'. I'm giving it a week before they get together. I've never seen her like this," Brooke answered looking at her best friend with a smile.

"Give it time pretty girl. We can't push them. They've got to figure this out on their own," Luke replied.

"I know, but I'm getting impatient," she added with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Nathan, Haley, and Jamie arrived at the local pizza place and found a seat. They ordered a pepperoni pizza for them and talked while they waited. "So how does it feel to win your first game of the season as a coach?" Haley asked.<p>

"Surprisingly really good, I was unsure if I could handle being a coach, but tonight I surprised myself. All these years, I've been the player, but I must admit I enjoy coaching just as much. It may be the group of guys on the team, I don't know," Nathan replied.

"Well I think you did great and those guys are lucky to have you as their coach. I think your old coach would be proud," Haley added knowing he needed to hear that. Nathan had told her several stories of Whitey and how he helped turn him into the player he was.

"Thanks. I really needed to hear that. I hate that he couldn't be there tonight, but I'm sure he'll be at other games," Nathan said before turning to Jamie, "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yep, I'm gonna be a Raven when I get older, just like you and Luke were," Jamie answered excitedly.

Nathan smiled down at the young boy and added, "I'm sure you'll make a great Raven one day!"

Haley couldn't stop the tear that fell down her face. In all his life, she had never seen Jamie so happy and it was all because of the man sitting across from her. She quickly wiped it away, but Nathan saw it. Before he could ask what was wrong, their food came and the rest of dinner was quiet.

After pizza, Nathan walked them home. Haley still hadn't really said much since dinner. As they got to her house, she turned and asked, "Would you like to come in? I've gotta put Jamie to bed, but it shouldn't take long."

"Sure, I'll wait in the living room. Good night Jamie," he said.

"Good night and thanks for dinner," Jamie replied giving Nathan a hug before running upstairs.

Nathan smiled as he watched Haley follow him upstairs. Jamie had never hugged him until tonight and he didn't know what to think. Surprisingly, it didn't bother him like he thought it would. He had never really been around too many kids, except the few charities he had helped out with in the past. He was so zoned out thinking about Jamie that he didn't hear Haley walk into the room. "Sorry about that," Haley said shaking Nathan out of his trance.

"Its fine," Nathan said standing up.

"I was about to fix me a glass of tea, would you like some?" she asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Sure," he answered following her, "you've got a nice place here. I'm sure it's nothing like your house was in California though."

Haley smiled before adding, "Oddly enough, this feels more like home than our old apartment ever did. I mean my parents lived in California too, but our apartment never felt like home."

"Yea that's how it was for me in Charlotte," he said then paused before he continued with, "I've been meaning to ask if I said or did something during dinner that upset you."

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

Nathan sighed before saying, "Well I noticed you looked a little sad when I was talking to Jamie, so I was unsure what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong. I just haven't ever seen him as happy as he was tonight, and you have a big part in that. Thank you for all that you do for him. It really means a lot to both of us. I just hate that I never got to give him the father he's always wanted," she whispered.

Nathan did the only thing he could think of at that moment and that was to pull her into his arms. He held her for a few minutes before pulling back a little to look into her eyes. "Haley, you are a wonderful mother and he loves you so much," he replied as a stray lock of hair fell in her face and he gently tucked it behind her ear, "you're also an amazing person inside and out." He slowly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Haley quickly pulled away to distance herself from him and started rambling, "I'm sorry for getting all emotional, but I think you should go. I'm sorry."

"Good night Haley," he said before turning around and leaving Haley standing confused.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's the next chapter that I promised! I tried to add some of everyone in this one... enjoy! Please review!

* * *

><p>Brooke walked into the kitchen the next morning to find Haley fixing breakfast. "Good morning Hales, how was dinner last night?" Brooke asked.<p>

"Good," she answered before turning off the stove, "Do you mind going to wake up Jamie for me while I finish here?"

"Sure, but what's wrong?" Brooke wondered.

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind. I actually was going to ask if you could take Jamie over to the river court today. Nathan had told him they could play this afternoon," she said without making eye contact.

"Alright spill. I know you Hales, and something is going on. Why don't you want to take Jamie? Did something happen last night?" Brooke pressed.

Haley sighed, "I just have a lot of papers that I need to grade, and so will you drop it?"

Brooke paused before adding, "Fine, but you know I'll eventually get it out of you." She walked out of the room to go wake Jamie.

Haley just finished gathering everything for breakfast and placed it on the table. She had just sat down when Brooke and Jamie came into the kitchen. They ate breakfast in silence with Brooke occasionally glancing over at Haley with a frown. She was determined to find out what was going on.

* * *

><p>Nathan dragged himself out of bed and down the stairs to make some coffee. He hadn't slept well at all last night and it had nothing to do with his knee. His knee had actually been feeling better this past week, but the doctors told him to still take it easy. He had just finished making a pot of coffee when Luke walked in the kitchen. "Damn bro, you look rough," Luke said with a laugh, "what's up?"<p>

"For one, don't you know how to knock? For two, I didn't get much sleep last night, so spare me your sarcasm," he groaned.

"Your knee acting up again," Luke asked concerned.

"No, my knee is fine. I just had a long night," he replied vaguely.

Luke was quiet for a few minutes before saying, "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you then?"

"Not really much to talk about. I made a fool of myself last night. End of story," he answered with a shrug.

"What happened? I'm assuming this involves Haley," Luke guessed.

He sighed before adding, "I kissed her." He grabbed his cup of coffee and headed to the den to watch ESPN.

Luke was right behind him with a smile on his face. "Well it's about damn time!" Luke responded.

"She told me to leave right after that and I haven't talked to her since. I'm assuming I ruined whatever friendship we had and who knows if I'll see her anytime soon. I mean I was supposed to meet them at the river court today, but after last night…" he started.

"I'm sure she was just a little surprised by the kiss. I say give her some time and she'll come around. You really like her, don't you?" Luke asked sincerely.

Nathan shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee. "Who am I kidding? I mean I have nothing to offer her. Why would she want me? I'm just an ex-NBA player that her son looks up to," he whispered.

"You mean the world to that kid and Haley sees that. I think she's just scared," Luke commented. He hated seeing his brother like this and had to think quickly on how to fix this.

* * *

><p>Jamie was all ready to go when Brooke came downstairs. She looked into the living room to see Haley looking over some papers. "Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Brooke asked.<p>

"Yea, have fun Jamie," she stated before going back to the papers.

Brooke simply sighed and left with Jamie right beside her. They walked the short distance to the river court to find Nathan and Luke already playing a game. Once Nathan saw them, he frowned for a second before smiling down at Jamie. "You ready to play?" he asked.

"Of course," Jamie replied with a smile. Nathan handed him the basketball and walked over to the net.

Meanwhile, Luke walked over to Brooke. "So I'm guessing Haley's not coming?" Luke commented.

"No, I also noticed Nathan wasn't happy to see me. You wanna explain because I couldn't get anything out of her," Brooke stated.

"He kissed her and she told him to leave. He was a mess this morning and hasn't really been very talkative all day. I think seeing Jamie has really helped though. How did Haley seem?" he wondered.

"Distant, but she gets like that sometimes. Unfortunately, it's hard to get her to open up when she does get like that. Do you think you could do me a favor and watch Jamie for a little while? I'm going to go try and talk to her. I'll see you guys later, and hopefully I'll have Haley with me too," she added.

"Good luck," Luke said as he gave her a quick kiss before walking back over to the boys.

* * *

><p>Haley was curled up on the couch when Brooke got back to the house. She was currently watching a sappy movie and didn't hear anyone come in. Brooke walked in and sat next to her on the couch before saying, "Before you ask, Jamie is with Luke and Nathan at the river court. I wanted to see if you were ok. You wanna talk about what happened last night?"<p>

Haley turned off the TV and turned towards her best friend. "Why do I get the feeling you already know?" she asked.

Brooke smiled and answered, "I have my ways. Now what's going on in that head of yours Haley James? I've known you all my life and we've been through everything together. I wanna know why in the world did you tell Nathan to leave last night after he kissed you? I mean the man is hot, not as hot as Luke of course, but still looks pretty good in my opinion."

"Slow down Brooke," she huffed, "I got scared alright. I mean Nathan's so great and I guess I was scared of messing up what we have. Plus, I have Jamie to consider in all this. He looks up to Nathan so much and I don't wanna ruin that if things don't work out between us."

"Hales, I love you and I understand that you're scared, but I think you should give Nathan a shot. You have to admit he's not like the guys in your past and he cares about you and Jamie. Plus, he looked like crap today and Luke said he had been like that all day. So will you at least talk to him?" Brooke suggested.

Haley sighed, "Ok, I'll talk to him."

"I was hoping you were going to say that. Now head upstairs and get a shower while I pick you out an outfit to wear tonight," Brooke stated.

"An outfit for what…" she started.

"Don't ask questions, just go," Brooke said pulling Haley up from the couch, "and wash your hair because I'm going to curl it and it works better after it's been washed." Haley simply groaned but headed upstairs anyway. As soon as Haley was upstairs, Brooke sent Luke a text: _Make Nathan to go home and shower and change into something nice. Meet us here at 7!_

Luke texted back a few minutes later: _Ok see ya later!_ Brooke grinned as she read his text and headed upstairs to pick out an outfit. Tonight was about to get interesting, she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's the chapter a lot of you guys have been waiting for! I hope you guys like it! Thanks so much for you guys who sent me comments and for everyone who reads my stories! I love hearing from you guys... continue to review! I made this the longest chapter so far because I didn't want to split this scene up. I'll try to update soon, but it may be a couple of days before I can. Until then, hope you enjoy...

* * *

><p>Haley exited the shower to find Brooke sitting impatiently on her bed. She had an outfit, which consisted of a strapless dark green dress with open-toed heels, lying next to her. "What is this?" Haley asked.<p>

"It's your outfit for tonight. We only have a few hours to get you ready, so come on," Brooke said hopping off the bed.

"Ready for what? Where are we going?" Haley wondered.

"We aren't going anywhere. You and Nathan are going out for dinner while Luke and I watch Jamie here at the house. I don't want any arguments because he'll be here at seven," Brooke replied.

Haley stood there speechless before saying, "Does he know about this or are you setting him up to?"

Brooke just smiled and grabbed the dress. "Put this on and then we'll work on your hair. I'll do your makeup last," Brooke listed off.

Haley just shook her head and changed into the dress. For the next few hours, she let Brooke do what she does best. Since they were little, Brooke had been all about fashion and always used Haley as her guinea pig on ideas.

* * *

><p>The guys had just finished up at the river court when Luke announced, "Alright, let's head to your house so you can shower. Then, we gotta head over to Haley's to drop Jamie off."<p>

"Ok, where did Brooke run off to," Nathan wondered.

"Let's just say she had an errand to run," Luke replied vaguely.

Nathan glanced at him curiously but chose not to comment. They headed to Nathan's and Nathan headed upstairs to take a shower. Jamie and Luke went into the den and started watching TV.

About thirty minutes later, Nathan came downstairs in a t-shirt and jeans. "What's the score?" he asked looking at the screen at a current game that was on.

Luke looked over at him and said, "Um, I forgot to mention that you needed to put on something nice. So I would go change. Maybe some khaki pants and polo shirt or something."

"Luke, what's going on?" Nathan groaned.

"Well, you kinda have plans tonight," Luke stated with a small smile.

Nathan sighed, "Whatever, I'll go change."

Luke turned back to the game and laughed as he heard Nathan grumble the whole way to his bedroom. "So Jamie, how would you like to hang out with Aunt Brooke and me tonight?" Luke commented.

"Can we watch a movie and have snacks?" Jamie exclaimed.

"Of course," Luke laughed, "I'm sure Aunt Brooke will have it all planned out. We'll leave as soon as Nathan changes." Jamie simply nodded.

* * *

><p>Nathan had asked a couple more questions on the ride over, but Luke hadn't given him any answers. Nathan had no idea what was going on, but he had to admit he was looking forward to seeing Haley. He had missed seeing her all day and hoped that she was willing to see him. He still was curious what Luke had planned and wondered if Haley was involved. Before he had time to think more on it, they were at her house. The guys pulled up to the house a few minutes before seven.<p>

They headed inside to find the downstairs empty. Brooke was walking downstairs when she heard the guys walk in. "Haley, come on down," Brooke yelled.

Haley slowly made her way down and as soon as Nathan saw her he smiled. Haley finally made eye contact with him and couldn't stop the smile that formed. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," Nathan replied.

"Now that you've both said hello, it's time for you guys to head out. I've made reservations with your mom and she's expecting you for dinner at the café," Brooke added.

"The café isn't open tonight," Nathan pointed out.

Brooke sighed, "I know, but your mom made an exception for you two. Besides, Luke, Jamie, and I already have plans for tonight. You guys can thank me later, but right now you need to leave."

"I can't believe you're pushing me out of my own house," Haley commented.

Luke laughed at the interaction before saying, "Good night you two. We've got everything under control here, don't we, Jamie?"

"Yea momma," Jamie exclaimed, "good night." He went and gave her a quick hug before turning towards Nathan and doing the same. Brooke then took his hand and led him out of the room with Luke not far behind them.

"I guess that's our cue to leave, unless you don't want to. I had no idea about any of this…" Nathan started.

Haley smiled and answered, "Let's go. Besides, I owe you an apology for last night."

"Its fine Haley," he said, "by the way, you look beautiful tonight."

"You're not looking so bad yourself," Haley joked as she grabbed her purse and led him out the door. They walked to the café in silence with each of them thinking about what to say. Each of them was thinking about the kiss the night before and what it meant and where to go from here. Only time would tell and tonight there was bound to be some feelings brought to the table.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the café to find the lights were dimmed and a table was set in the middle of the room. Karen walked out from the kitchen and place two covered plates on the table. "Enjoy, and lock up whenever you leave," Karen said before giving them each a hug and exiting the café.<p>

"I guess that leaves just us," Nathan commented, "I guess we'll eat while it's hot."

Haley smiled as she sat down and said, "It seems your mom was part of this plan too." Karen had fixed them their favorites.

They ate dinner with little small talk. They both avoided talking about anything heavy at least for now. Haley knew she needed to tell him why she freaked out that night and had decided to after they were done eating. She had finished her last bite of macaroni in cheese when Nathan asked, "Do you mind coming with me? There's a place I wanna show you."

Haley nodded and followed Nathan to the back of the café. He started walking up a flight of stairs that led to the roof. She looked out on the rooftop and couldn't believe the sight. You could see all of Tree Hill from here, as well as, the night sky. "It's beautiful up here," Haley sighed.

"This is where I would always come to think when I was younger. I stopped coming up here after I left for college, and then when I went pro, I hardly made it to Tree Hill at all," Nathan replied.

"Thank you for showing me this. Do you mind if we sit for a few minutes?" Haley wondered.

Nathan led her over to a picnic table and sat down. "What's on your mind?" he responded.

Haley sat down next to him and turned towards him. "I don't know where to begin. I pushed you away last night but not for the reasons you probably think. For that, I owe you an apology," she began, "It's just that being around you scares me because I haven't felt like this in a long time. After Michael, Jamie's biological father, I stopped trusting guys and putting my feelings out there. Then you came along and everything changed. For the first time in years, I actually felt something again and last night I didn't know how to respond to your kiss."

"Haley, like I told you, it's fine. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Believe it or not, I was actually surprised of myself. In high school, I could get any girl I wanted and I used it to my advantage. I never had a serious relationship and that even continued into college. When I went pro, I settled down and focused solely on my career. Overall, I've only had a handful of girlfriends but nothing ever went anywhere simply because I didn't want to be tied down. When I got injured, a lot of things changed for me, and I started evaluating my life. I realized that I was alone and I hated it," he confessed.

"Is that why you came back home?" she asked.

"One of the reasons, yea," he admitted, "I also wanted be closer to my family. Like I've told you before, I wasn't the greatest person to be around when I got hurt, and my family was the only ones who stuck by me. I hardly had any friends after I left the NBA, and the ones I did have drifted away during my recovery. Since I've been back, you have been the first person I've befriended, and I thought I had messed that up last night after I kissed you. Please tell me I'm wrong."

Haley cracked a smile and said, "I thought I had messed things up too when I made you leave. The truth is I wanted to kiss you back, but I overanalyzed the situation and freaked out instead. Mainly, I didn't want things to change between you and Jamie, most of all because you really mean a lot to him, and I didn't want to mess that up. I want to give us a shot, but if it doesn't work out I don't know how I would forgive myself. I've thought about it all day and Brooke actually was the one who knocked some sense into me."

"I completely understand your concerns, which is why I think we should take it slow and see where this leads. I like you Haley and I promise to do the very best I can to make you happy. As far as Jamie goes, he's a great kid and I love hanging out with him. What do you say?" he finished.

Instead of answering, Haley leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. That was enough of an answer for him, Nathan thought as he pulled Haley into a hug. The two sat on the bench looking up at the stars completely content.


End file.
